Retrouvailles
by Djaipur
Summary: Travailler pour le programme Stargate n'est pas toujours aisé, pour de multiples raisons. Mais il y a certaines compensations! SJ Powa!


_Salut les Gaters !_

 _Fan de Stargate depuis toujours, SJ indécrottable, Bêta depuis un moment et rôliste depuis des années, je me permets de vous soumettre cette petite histoire sans prétention pour les accros en manque comme moi._

 _Pour tout vous dire, c'est plus parce que je reprends le jeu de rôle que j'avais mis en pause depuis quelques mois, et que j'avais besoin de faire quelques mises au point sur mon personnage, à savoir Sam. C'est sans prétention aucune que je vous soumets ce petit OS qui se situe début de saison 10, on va dire que la timeline de notre jeu de rôle diffère légèrement de la série à partir de la saison 8/9. Les Oris ne sont pas là ! Ouf !_

* * *

Vu le calme régnant à bord du vaisseau, il devait être 3 ou 4h du matin. Le colonel Samantha Carter était assise depuis de longues minutes en salle de commande de l'Odyssée et contemplait la planète bleue qui semblait si paisible depuis l'espace. La première partie de sa nouvelle mission s'achevait enfin. Après avoir vécu des années enterrée sous terre, voilà que le quotidien de la scientifique avait été d'être confinée dans une boite de conserve géante. Troquer le ciment gris du SGC, contre de la tôle du même ton n'avait guère égaillé son quotidien au final. Mais travailler était une seconde nature chez elle, aussi le temps s'écoulait toujours plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait.

Parce que s'il avait bien avancé depuis son détachement à bord, l'Odyssée jusqu'à ces dernières semaines n'était pas capable de grand chose. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait enfin décoller, et même s'il était encore loin d'être opérationnel, Sam allait -peut-être- pouvoir souffler un peu. Son « bébé », comme elle l'appelait, se développait gentiment pour son plus grand bonheur.

Presque un an qu'elle avait quitté Cheyenne Mountain. Une pause s'imposait pour elle quand le Général O'Neill avait quitté le SGC pour prendre la tête du HomeWorld Security à DC, d'autant que SG1 avait fini de voler en éclats avec le départ de Teal'c.

Sam avait enfin un semblant de vie normale. Alors, certes, ce n'était pas la vie idéale, elle devait jongler avec beaucoup de variables, mais enfin, avec l'arrêt des missions off-world, elle était épanouie aussi bien dans sa vie professionnelle que dans sa vie privée. Et, oui, profitant d'une faille juridique, et avec l'accord des personnes intéressées, le président en tête bien sûr, son très cher Jack, depuis qu'il n'était plus son supérieur hiérarchique direct était devenu son compagnon. Pour couronner le tout, ils avaient adopté Cassie, qui devenait une jeune femme formidable malgré son début de vie compliqué.

La scientifique soupira, et trouva l'énergie nécessaire pour se lever. Sa « journée » était terminée, mais elle avait du mal à quitter le spectacle de cette planète qui reprenait vie sous ses yeux à mesure que le soleil se levait. Si le Colorado s'éveillait à peine, Washington devait commencé à entrer dans l'ébullition de son quotidien matinal. Sam sourit en pensant à Jack, vue l'heure il devait être arrivé au Pentagone. Pourquoi ne pas lui faire une petite visite surprise ?

Quelques pas la séparait de l'ordinateur sur lequel elle s'affaira une trentaine de secondes avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans un rayon bleuté caractéristique pour se rematérialiser quelques kilomètres plus bas dans l'anti-chambre du bureau de son Général favori.

C'est avec un sourire amusé qu'elle frappa trois coups francs à la porte. Jack venait à peine de s'installer à son bureau, et même sa secrétaire ne se serait pas permis de le déranger tant qu'il n'avait pas ingurgité la dose de caféine minimale à son bon fonctionnement. Avec le temps, il y avait certaines règles infaillibles que son assistante directe avaient bien mémorisées. D'ailleurs la jeune femme n'était pas encore arrivée. Et son premier rendez-vous était dans presque deux heures.

Le Général grogna en regardant sa montre pour confirmer la chose.

 ** _\- Je ne suis pas là, revenez dans une heure !_** Beugla Jack pour se faire entendre de l'intrus.

Le rictus amusé de la jeune femme se confirma tandis que doucement elle appuyait sur la poignée de la porte avant de l'ouvrir tout aussi lentement pour amplifier un peu plus son petit effet. Cela ne manqua pas.

 ** _\- Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ?! Je ne veux pas être dérangé !_** S'emporta Jack sur un ton fort peu aimable qui aurait découragé quiconque, le tout en se levant d'un bon pour congédier manu militari l'opportun qu'il ne voyait toujours pas.

Sam passa juste la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, et prit l'air le plus déçu qu'elle put compte tenu de son amusement intérieur pour lui demander.

 ** _\- Même par moi ?_**

 ** _\- Sammy !_**

A voir son expression d'étonnement, la jeune femme ne put se contenir plus longtemps, et afficha un franc sourire mégawatt que seul Jack avait le pouvoir de déclencher.

Le temps s'emballa d'un coup, et malgré la grandeur fort respectable de la pièce, le couple se retrouva presque instantanément enlacé, savourant ces retrouvailles à leurs justes valeurs après deux longues semaines de séparation.

 _ **\- Mais on ne devait pas se voir avant la semaine prochaine, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, mon cœur ?**_

Bien sûr sa question était nullement contrariée, ni même contrariante, il était clair qu'il était plus que ravi. Etonné, mais enchanté !

 ** _\- Disons que tu me manquais trop, j'ai donc travaillé plus vite !_** Répliqua Sam sans se détacher de son alter égo.

Cela supposait qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas dormi beaucoup ces derniers jours. Il le savait, tout comme il savait qu'il ne la referait pas, et qu'on ne changerait pas -même lui- sa chère Carter, bourreau de travail.

A cette pensée, l'homme resserra son étreinte comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne s'évanouisse au propre comme au figuré. Il était de toute façon trop content pour objecter quoique ce soit pour l'instant.


End file.
